A Late Night
by o0NarnianLullaby0o
Summary: Marauders Era: Remus and Lane had just come back from Sirius and Inuko's house warming party. Delaney had had a bit too much to drink, and the taxi driver kept glancing back at them occasionally. One shot. Based on RP characters/pairing.


**This is just a little thing I wrote at about 1 in the morning when I had just finished watching the social network, and I kind of got the idea from when Eduardo and Mark are coming back and Christy or Chrissy or whatever her name is was leaning on Eduardo's shoulder. You ask why? Andrew Garfield played Eduardo and Andrew is my Remus, so my mind got ticking every time I saw him in the film. It doesn't really mean anything, this little one shot. I just thought I should write it out and put it up somewhere. Delaney is a character from a roleplay I'm in, so this is just a random one shot. I don't really care if anyone sees this or not. But if you do, please review. I'd love to hear what you thought of it!**

It was late, and Delaney and Remus were in the muggle world. Delaney's head was resting on Remus's shoulder and she was obviously asleep. They had just come back from a housewarming party at Sirius and Inuko's house. Lane had had a few more drinks than she should have. The taxi driver glanced back at the couple a few times through the rear view mirror now and again, but other than that he kept his eyes on the road.

The streets were quiet, other than the traffic and the occasional honk of a horn from cars now and again. Remus leaned his head against the window, looking up at the night sky. He didn't hear the taxi driver speak the first time.

"Hello?" The taxi driver had turned his full body around to face Remus, and Remus looked up from the window and to the taxi driver. As he saw where they were, you could see in his eyes that he recognized the scenery around him. He and Delaney didn't live together, but Delaney still chose to give him a key. Delaney was a pureblood and she still seemed to want to use a key for her home. It made him smile, thinking how much she loved muggle things. Before they had left school her favourite class had been muggle studies.

Remus reached into his pocket and handed the taxi driver some muggle money, before he opened the door and got out. He carefully picked Delaney up in his arms, and they were soon inside. He closed the door behind him when they were. After Sirius had mentioned Remus's muggle toaster one time when they were all in the Common Room together, Delaney had been obsessed with the idea of one. And so Remus, this year, had bought one for her birthday. He passed the kitchen as he made his way to her bedroom and he spotted the toaster. He grinned slightly and pushed the door to her bedroom open. He set her down on the bed, watching her sleep for a couple of seconds before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, pushing her blonde hair back carefully. He let the kiss linger for a few seconds before standing up straight and turning around to walk to the door.

"Don't leave."

He recognized the voice as Delaney's and he stopped in the doorway, his hands on either side of it. He stayed silent, not turning around as he spoke.

"I was going to sleep on the couch." Remus replied quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Sleep in here." Lane seemed to pause for a moment. "In my bed. With me."

Remus breathed out slowly through his nose, letting his hands drop. He turned to face Lane, keeping his eyes on her before smiling slightly. He let out a soft sigh before shaking his head and shrugging his jacket off, hanging it on the corner of the door. He moved to sit on the bed, pulling off his boots and then his socks. He didn't take anything else off; he was conscious about stripping off even in front of the others. The others being the Marauders, or what they had named their group of friends at school. Lane was smiling slightly when he turned to look at her, and he smiled softly back at her. He pulled the covers over them both, and Lane closed her eyes. He felt Lane's arm wrap around his waist before he closed his eyes, beginning to doze off to sleep.


End file.
